


Territorial

by orphan_account



Series: HideKaneWeek2019 [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oneshot!Kaneki, ghoul!Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The blonde was confident enough to face Kaneki without his kagune, which spoke of either stupidity or skill. Both were dangerous.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKaneWeek2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203





	Territorial

“This is my territory.”  
  
There was a blonde man feeding on a human arm in one of Kaneki’s favourite hunting spots – a twisting labyrinth of dead-end alleys and narrow streets. At Kaneki’s voice, he turned with a start, raising his eyebrows and licking the blood off his lips.  
  
The blonde swallowed. Tilted his head. “Actually, I’m like. Pretty sure it’s mine now.”  
  
Kaneki’s fists tightened. The blonde just kept staring at him, blood smeared across his face. Then he lifted the arm, taking another bite.  
  
“Want some? Been a while since I shared a meal with someone.”  
  
Kaneki glared, astounded by his sheer audacity. “I don’t share meals. And I certainly don’t share territories.”  
  
“Okay. But this isn’t your territory. It’s mine.” He took another bite. “So... you just gonna stand there and stare at me? It’s kinda...”  
  
Kaneki’s eyes shifted as his kagune came to life. With an indignant squawk, the blonde jumped back, ducking under a strike that would’ve taken off his head.  
  
“Dude! What the fuck!” He didn’t bother activating his own kakugan or releasing his kagune. He bounced back a few feet, human arm still held firmly in his hand. “That’s super rude!” He pointed at him, but with the arm instead of a finger and shook it at him. Blood splattered across the ground.  
  
Kaneki growled low in his throat and shifted into a lower stance. The blonde was fast, and probably a lot more powerful than he was letting on. He moved sloppily at first glance, but was too graceful for it not to be an act. He was also confident enough to face Kaneki without his kagune, which either spoke of stupidity or skill. Both were dangerous. Still, if Kaneki backed down over a territorial dispute, other ghouls would be clamouring for other parts of his territory, like sharks scenting blood in water. He would much rather not have to deal with fools trying to kill him for the next couple weeks.  
  
The blonde ducked under his strike, but instead of moving back, he shot forwards. Kaneki’s eyes widened as the blonde knocked his guard aside with one arm. He expected to be clocked in the face, or worse, skewered with a kagune. Instead, he was smacked in the face with the human arm.  
  
He grunted in surprise rather than pain. As the arm fell to the ground, he heard the blonde laugh. He had moved over to the wall of the alley. His hand was braced against it. He was almost doubled over in his laughter.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He wheezed. “Your face. I had to.”  
  
Kaneki wiped some blood that was dripping close to his eye, wrinkling his nose. Kaneki silently let his kagune extend, slithering along the ground. The blonde had his eyes squeezed shut, tears gathering in the corners of them from all his laughter. Kaneki wrapped his kagune around his ankle and yanked.  
  
The blonde went down with an _oof._ He rolled right back onto his feet, pulling free from Kaneki’s kagune. Finally, his kakugan activated, his eyes narrowing. He rubbed the back of his neck as he stood, mouth twisting into a grin. Geez. You really have no chill, do you?” He rushed Kaneki, technique no longer sloppy. There was no movement wasted as he feinted to one side, raising his fist as if to punch Kaneki. He raised his guard, but instead a foot caught him in the ribs, making him gasp as the force threw him against the nearby wall. The blonde was on him in a second as Kaneki stumbled to his feet. A hand came up to grip Kaneki’s hair, pulling his face right into a knee.  
  
He felt his nose break, blood spurting out and even more running down the back of his throat. He lashed out with his kagune, growling when the blonde blocked it with his own. An ukaku.  
  
Kaneki grinned. The blonde may have been faster, and even a better fighter. But Kaneki had much more endurance. Not to mention, he healed unnaturally fast even for a ghoul. Kaneki set his nose, keeping an eye on the blonde circling him.  
  
The blonde sighed dramatically, throwing his arms up. “You really don’t quit, do you?” But he was still smiling, his eyes crinkling in a way that let Kaneki know it was genuine.  
  
Kaneki couldn’t help but smile in response. It was a while since a fight was challenging enough for him to enjoy. He let his kagune rush towards the blonde, who darted in another direction. The blonde deflected it, and spun out of Kaneki’s reach. They continued the game for a while, Kaneki trying to land a hit, while the blonde flipped or spun out of the way. All the while he was landing hits on Kaneki, which rapidly healed and did nothing to slow him down.  
  
“Why don’t you stay still?” Kaneki growled, a strike glancing off the blonde’s shoulder. He was starting to slow down - just enough that Kaneki was starting to land a couple hits.  
  
The blonde stuck out his tongue. “Catch me if you can!” There was a challenge in his eye, even as his limbs began to shake with exhaustion and sweat rolled down his face.  
  
Kaneki grunted as some projectiles from the blonde’s kagune impaled his shoulder. Kaneki received a sharp kick to the face and then another kick to the shoulder, driving the projectiles deeper. Then he jumped away again, making Kaneki curse colourfully.

Kaneki grabbed a couple of the projectiles and yanked them out, thankful they weren’t in his chest. A few smaller shards still tore at his tissue when he rolled his shoulder, but he could manage. He took a half-step towards the blonde, feinting. He stiffened, but after a moment, the grin on his face grew wider. He feinted back.

The blonde rushed in and they traded blows again. Most of them were glancing and at half-power – just enough to draw some blood and feel a little bruising pain. Their fight dissolved into something that resembled a spar. Kaneki was surprised to find himself enjoying it. The blonde kept him on his toes, always moving in a way Kaneki wasn’t expecting – always catching him off guard.

But the blonde finally had enough. He was breathing hard, and when Kaneki’s next hit made him lose his footing, he wasn’t able to regain it quick enough to avoid Kaneki’s lunge. They fell to the ground together. Kaneki knelt over him, keeping his limbs pinned with his kagune. He braced an arm against his throat, but didn’t press down enough to restrict his breathing. When the blonde caught his breath and met his gaze, Kaneki smirked.

“Looks like I caught you.”

The blonde smiled, but it was different than the other ones he gave him during the fight. It was softer. His eyes still held a spark, despite his body trembling with exhaustion. He licked his lips and shifted his hips suggestively. “Well. What are you going to do about that now?”

Kaneki leaned down and captured his lips, tasting blood.

~<3<3<3~

His name was Nagachika Hideyoshi – Hide – and he was a university student starting at Kamii for the new term. He moved in from the eighteenth ward earlier that week. There were countless boxes strewn around his apartment, contents half emptied. The mattress for his bed was laid on the floor with a lamp beside it, as well as textbooks for Hide’s courses. But he had some comfortable pillows and blankets, which was nice.

Before they left the alley, they harvested what meat they could from Hide’s kill. He had a black bag set aside in the alley with some more plastic bags inside of it for the meat. They didn’t waste anything. And they cleaned up the best they could. It wasn’t much, but at least they looked more like some university students who had too many drinks and picked a fight, rather than murder victims.

The first thing Hide did when they entered the apartment – after putting the meat away – was shoo Kaneki into his small bathroom, saying he didn’t want to get blood on his sheets. Kaneki pouted a bit, but Hide stepped in the shower after him, so all was quickly forgiven. 

After they had their fun there, they toweled off and moved to the bed, where Kaneki found Hide had a little more endurance than he first expected. Hide looked all too satisfied by Kaneki’s surprise.

Kaneki basked in the afterglow. Hide practically bathed him in attention, running his hands over his skin, lips brushing against his neck. Once he caught his breath, he slipped out of Hide’s grasp. Hide sat up, watching Kaneki as he stretched lazily.

“Good god. Your ass is fine as hell.”

Kaneki rolled his eyes. Hide said that only half a dozen times. And yes, he knew. “Fuck you.” He pulled his underwear back on, which were thankfully free of any blood.

“Already did.”

Kaneki didn’t have a retort for that. He strode to the kitchen, where he opened the fridge and took out some of the nicer cuts of meat they harvested. He put more than enough on a plate and sauntered back to the bedroom, already shoving a piece into his mouth.

What could he say? He worked up an appetite.

He sat down beside Hide with his meal, who gave him a sour look.

“What?” Kaneki raised his eyebrows and ate another piece. “I was hungry. And you did offer to share earlier, though it was from _my_ territory.”

“How many times do I have to tell you it’s mine now? And you could at least gimme some.” Hide pouted. He was way too adorable.

Kaneki lifted a piece to Hide’s lips and he obligingly opened his mouth. He caught Kaneki’s hand and held it as he chewed. After he swallowed, he licked the blood off Kaneki’s fingers. His eyes were closed, but Kaneki could see the blood vessels constrict around his eyes, meaning his kakugan were activated.

Hide opened his eyes and gazed at him with hunger. Kaneki would never admit how much it aroused him. Hide picked up one of the pieces of meat from the plate and offered it to Kaneki. He bit into it, his stomach trembling when Hide’s fingers brushed his lips.

Kaneki phone chimed and Hide sighed, leaning away. Kaneki rolled over, a little annoyed by the distraction. It was a message from Mr. Yoshimura. He read it. Scowled. Read it again.

“What’s wrong?”

Kaneki sighed and threw himself into the bed, groaning. He tossed his phone to the side and pulled an arm over his face. “Apparently, the territory is yours. Mr. Yoshimura just messaged to tell me.” He _should_ have done that much earlier, before there was a problem. But with the way things turned out, it wasn’t like he could complain.

“I _told_ you.”

Kaneki wrinkled his nose at his smug face. “Yeah, yeah.” He kissed Hide before he could say something else. “You were right.”

“I’m _always_ right.”

“Except when you’re not.”

“Remains to be seen.”

Kaneki gave Hide a light shove and snatched the last piece of meat on the plate for himself. “You want some coffee?”

Hide perked up. “Always.”

This time Hide followed Kaneki into the kitchen, not bothering to dress. Apparently, he was a lot more comfortable with his nakedness than Kaneki was. He hovered over Kaneki’s shoulder as he brewed the coffee like the trained barista he was. Hide got them mugs out of the cupboards. Kaneki poured Hide’s first and handed it to him.

“You just got five times sexier.”

Kaneki scoffed and took a sip of his coffee. It was good, as always. Hide had a nice selection of beans. Maybe he was a bit of a coffee snob too. It made Kaneki feel at home.

“I had fun.” Hide’s eyes were on him – but it felt more like he was looking through him. That expression of his unnerved Kaneki. He was intelligent, crafty – and more than dangerous. He never knew what Hide was going to do – or say. But he seemed to always have the perfect read on Kaneki. “Do you want to do this again?”

Kaneki froze. He figured this was a one-off sort of thing. Their conflict was resolved, they had their fun, and now they could go their separate ways. But… Kaneki wouldn’t _mind_ seeing Hide again.

“Only if you treat me to coffee first.” He ignored his nerves and his flipping stomach.

“Thursday.” Hide’s hand slid along Kaneki’s waist, settling onto the small of his back. “You know that little coffee shop on Kamii University’s campus?”

Kaneki nodded, letting Hide pull him closer.

“6 p.m. It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one! Hope you found oneshot!Kaneki and ghoul!Hide as interesting as I do.


End file.
